megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling Cutter
|user = Mega Man Proto Man Bass (MM:PB) Duo (MM2:PF) |cost = |capacity = |trajectory = Wide, boomerang |appearances = Mega Man Mega Man 9 (cameo) Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Mega Man: The Wily Wars Mega Man: The Power Battle Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Mega Man: Powered Up |sprite = }} is Cut Man's Special Weapon, a versatile cutter made of ceratanium that can cut anything in half.Rockman Complete Works official site It has the form of a large pair of extremely sharp scissor blades that are thrown like boomerangs, flying in front of the user in a teardrop-shaped pattern, before returning to the person that used it. Video game appearances Rolling Cutter uses one weapon energy unit in Mega Man, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. With a full weapon energy gauge, it can be used 28 times in Mega Man and Mega Man: The Power Battle, 19 times in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, and 16 times in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Also in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, if the Rolling Cutter returns to the user without hitting something, the weapon energy used for that shot will return. ''Mega Man Mega Man obtains Rolling Cutter after defeating Cut Man. This weapon is useful against Gabyoalls, as the Mega Buster has no effect on them, except to stun them momentarily. It causes rapid damage with contact. It is Elec Man's weakness. Mega Man Powered Up Like the original game, Mega Man obtains Rolling Cutter after defeating Cut Man. In New Style it is Bomb Man's weakness, and it can cut his Hyper Bombs before they explode. It is one of the few weapons which can go through walls, others being the Ice Slasher and the debris from Super Arm. When the player uses Cut Man, Cut Man is able to throw two cutters at a time instead of only one. When facing Cut Man as a boss in New Style, Cut Man can throw a giant cutter in Normal and Hard difficulties. The Wily Machine also uses the Rolling Cutter. Mega Man: The Wily Wars Rolling Cutter is available from the beginning in the Wily Tower mode. However, it doesn't stand out much when compared with the other weapons available, like Metal Blade and Shadow Blade. Bosses don't take much damage from the Rolling Cutter, and Mega Water S and Iron Ball are immune to it. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Rolling Cutter is obtained after Cut Man's defeat. It is the weakness of Elec Man and the first form of the Wily Machine. Bubble Man, Enker, Flash Man, Heat Man, Quick Man, and Wily Machine (2nd form) are immune to the Rolling Cutter. Mega Man: The Power Battle Rolling Cutter is obtained after defeating Cut Man in the "Mega Man 1~2" course. Up to three Rolling Cutters can be present on the screen, and if it miss a target and returns to the user, its weapon energy is also restored. It is Crash Man's weakness. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters After defeating Cut Man in the "Rescue Roll!" course, the player must get the Special Weapon Item dropped by him before it disappears to obtain the Rolling Cutter. In multiplayer, only the first player to take the item will obtain the weapon. It functions like its previous appearance and is Shade Man's weakness. Mega Man Universe In the cancelled game ''Mega Man Universe, the Rolling Cutter was teased to be one of the weapons available on its first trailer, with Mega Man looking to a Jazwares Cut Man figure and obtaining his Rolling Cutter by changing his arm (actually Mega Man's arm with the same color as Cut Man's arm), hinting at the game's customization feature. In the trailer the cutters appeared to be made of energy and were fired straight ahead instead of acting like boomerangs. It is unknown if the Rolling Cutter would act like this in the game, nor if Cut Man would have a buster, as Tellies also had a different behavior but acted like their Mega Man 2 appearance in gameplay footage. Other appearances As Cut Man's weapon, the Rolling Cutter appears in all games he appears, although he doesn't use it in all appearances, like his cameo in Mega Man 7. It is not obtained by the player in those games. Rolling Cutter is one of Dr. Wily's attacks in Puzzle Fighter, with two cutters appearing off-screen to hit the opponent. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in the original Mega Man. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Mega Man uses the Rolling Cutter in the Mega Man animated series. When obtaining the weapon in the first episode by touching Cut Man's arm, it has a normal design, but in the episode Terror of the Seven Seas it has the shape of Cut Man's head. What was also noticeable about the cutters when used by Mega Man, was that they seemed to have homing capabilities—this was demonstrated in the first episode, when they chased Cut Man across almost the entire airstrip, only stopping when Cut Man escapes in the Skullker, and even then following him inside. Besides throwing the cutter in his head, Cut Man is shown using the cutter without removing it from his head, cutting objects in his path while running, and he can rotate the cutter when needed. He is also able to turn either one of his arms into cannons to fire cutters. Cutters launched from his arms fly straight ahead instead of acting like a boomerang. In addtion, he can turn both of his arm into cannons at once, similar to the Double Mega Buster.Episode 19: Robo-Spider ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Mega Man obtains the Rolling Cutter in issue 2 and uses it against Elec Man in issue 3. ''Mega Man Megamix Rolling Cutter is a cutter made of Ceramic Chitin (Ceratanium), giving it high durability and a resistance to rust and varying temperatures. Cut Man can take the Rolling Cutter with his hands and throw it like a boomerang, his hands having anti-slip surfaces so he can catch the cutter as it returns to him. He can also use it directly from his head, turning it if needed. After Cut Man's defeat, Mega Man copies the Rolling Cutter and later uses it to defeat Elec Man, firing it from the Mega Buster than changing his arm to normal to catch the cutter. In ''Mega Man Gigamix, Cut Man is attacked by Jupiter and loses both arms, but he is still able to launch Rolling Cutter from his head, losing it after the attack. Later, one of his arms is found by Gravity Man and attached to him by Elec Man. Cut Man then turns his arm into an arm cannon to create a new cutter for his head. It is unknown if Cut Man can fire the cutter from his arm cannon as this is the only time he is seen with one in the manga. When facing the Stardroids again, Cut Man combines with Rush and fires the cutter alongside a Super Rocket Buster, but it has no effect on Mercury. Other appearances The Rolling Cutter appears in the manga Rockman, Rockman World, and Rock'n Game Boy. Gallery Game Images MM1-RollingCutter-Classic-Art.jpg|Mega Man using Rolling Cutter in Mega Man. MM1-RollingCutter-SS.png|Mega Man using Rolling Cutter in Mega Man. MMPF-RollingCutter1.png|Mega Man using Rolling Cutter in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. MMPF-RollingCutter2.png|Proto Man using Rolling Cutter in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. MMPF-RollingCutter3.png|Bass using Rolling Cutter in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. MMPF-RollingCutter4.png|Duo using Rolling Cutter in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. PF Wily Heavy Attack.png|Rolling Cutter in Puzzle Fighter. Other media RSRollingCutterD.png|Mega Man using Rolling Cutter in the Ruby-Spears cartoon Cut Man Arm Cutters.png|Cut Man using Rolling Cutter in both arms in the Ruby-Spears cartoon ArchieRollingCutter.png|Mega Man obtaining Rolling Cutter in the Mega Man comic book series. Archie Rolling Cutter.png|Mega Man throwing a Rolling Cutter in the Mega Man comic. ComicRollingCutter.PNG|Mega Man holding two Rolling Cutters in the Mega Man comic. ArchieBreakMan.png|Break Man taking Rolling Cutters from Cut Man and using them against Bomb Man in the Mega Man comic. MegamixWeaponCopy.jpg|Mega Man copying the Rolling Cutter in Mega Man Megamix. MegamixRollingCutter.jpg|Mega Man using Rolling Cutter in Mega Man Megamix. MegamixRollingCutter.png|Cut Man using Rolling Cutter without removing it from his head in Mega Man Megamix. GigamixArmlessRollingCutter.png|Cut Man throwing Rolling Cutter without his arms in Mega Man Gigamix. GigamixRollingCutter.png|Cut Man creating a new Rolling Cutter in Mega Man Gigamix. GigamixSuperRollingCutter.png|Cut Man using Rolling Cutter alongside the Super Adaptor in Mega Man Gigamix. RollingCrossAttack.jpg|Mega Man using Rolling Cutter in the Rockman manga. RW1RollingCutter.png|Rolling Cutter in the Rockman World manga. RGBRollingCutter.png|Rolling Cutter in Rock'n Game Boy. Trivia *The Rolling Cutter is mistakenly identified as Cut Blade in the gallery section of Mega Man Legacy Collection. It was also given this name in the Nintendo Power publication. * This is the first ceratanium blade in the series. *In Mega Man Powered Up, when playing as Cut Man, the Rolling Cutter's description is the same as Cut Man's in the player select screen, talking about his move instead of his weapon: "Jump against a wall and kick off it to reach higher places.". Mega Man S also talks about the sliding instead of the Mega Buster. Similar Weapons *Boomerang Cutter from Mega Man X *Quick Homesick from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (Vile only) References Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge items Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle items Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters items Category:Mega Man: Powered Up items Category:Cutter weapons